


To the Moon and Back

by Laramie



Series: Halfway to the Moon [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: >:3





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> >:3

Jimmy was pulling closed the door of his new house in a Yorkshire village when his mobile rang. It was Thomas.

This was no surprise.

Jimmy cringed a little as he accepted the call. “I’m leaving now!”

“Oh, good,” Thomas drawled. “Only leaving fifteen minutes after you should have arrived, then.”

“Sorryyy, you know I’m terrible. Had to look good for you, though. I’m wearin’ your favourite jeans.”

Thomas made an approving noise. “Good. You might want to hurry it up; I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Jimmy stopped dead as the phrase sunk in, then he continued along the lane at a faster clip than before. “Are you naked? Are you gonna open the door and be standing there, stark bollock naked?”

“If you’d got here fifteen minutes ago, you’d already know. I’m gettin’ bored, though… maybe I won’t bother with this surprise after all...”

A groan of frustration escaped Jimmy. “You are a tease, Thomas Barrow.”

“Is it still teasing if I fuck you afterwards?” Thomas mused, his tone like it was a genuine question.

Jimmy closed his eyes, nearly walked into the hedge bordering the lane, and opened them again. “I’m on my way. Stay right there.”

“Door’s on the latch,” Thomas said, and hung up.

At a normal walking pace, it took six-and-a-half minutes to get from Jimmy’s house to Thomas’s. That day, Jimmy made it in about three.

Pushing open Thomas’s pale blue front door, Jimmy went inside and kicked off his sandals. He hadn’t wanted to mess up his hair by wearing a baseball cap, so he took a moment to relax his face in Thomas’s hallway. He didn’t want to be squinting at his boyfriend.

“Thomas?” A glance showed that he was not in the kitchen or the sitting room. Jimmy went through the closed door of Thomas’s bedroom and his brain promptly short-circuited.

He searched for some kind of coherence.

 _Error: 404, file not found_ , his brain returned.

_That doesn’t even make sense._

Thomas was smirking at him, hands on his tilted hips, looking exceptionally pleased with himself for Jimmy’s reaction.

“Told you you’d look fuckin’ hot,” Jimmy managed eventually.

Thomas lowered his gaze with a bashfulness that seemed partly real, partly exaggerated - Jimmy couldn’t tell in what proportions - and the brim of his black trilby hat dipped over his eyes.

It was at this point that Jimmy became aware that he had an erection.

“Where did you get the heels?”

“One of Phyllis’s friends. She didn’t want ‘em.”

Jimmy had not been conscious of getting closer to Thomas, but he now realised that he was close enough to touch; so he put out his hands and held Thomas at the point where his slender waist was made narrower by the black corset he wore.

Under normal circumstances, Thomas was precisely three-and-a-half inches taller than Jimmy, though it often looked like more because Jimmy was usually slouching, whereas Thomas rarely did. Today, with the high heels, the top of Jimmy’s head roughly came up to Thomas’s chin. Jimmy had to look up at his boyfriend as his hands discovered the textured pattern of the corset. There was a sheen to Thomas’s lips; he was wearing lipstick or possibly just lipbalm, and there was a smudge of shimmering cobalt blue adorning his eyelids. But Jimmy’s eyes didn’t stay too long on Thomas’s face, soon distracted by looking his boyfriend over.

Opaque, pale teal tights disguised the hair on his legs (Jimmy didn’t think he would have shaved them), while showing off their muscular shape. Thomas’s calves in particular were well-defined, thanks to his running habit. Springing from his narrow hips was a short, ruffled black skirt. A number of silver bangles clinked at his wrists as Thomas lifted his arms in a graceful movement to drape his hands over Jimmy’s shoulders. He was wearing a white top with capped sleeves and a lace decoration on the high neckline.

And then there was the corset. The ornate garment had six silver fasteners, holding it tightly against Thomas’s body.

“Can you even breathe in that?”

“Only just. It’s kind of nice though.”

This intrigued Jimmy. “Are you into breathplay?”

Thomas looked as though this had never occurred to him. “Oh… I don’t know. Can we try it sometime?”

A smile sprang to Jimmy’s lips. “Of course.”

“Not right now, though.”

“No,” Jimmy agreed. “It’s not quite the moment for us to rush off and research how to do breathplay safely.”

Thomas chuckled, his head dipping again, enough for the brim of his trilby to shade his eyes. “I love you,” he said, even as Jimmy was reaching up to gently remove the hat.

Jimmy had to stand on tiptoes to kiss him, tasting strawberries from the lipbalm when his tongue flicked out against Thomas’s mouth. There was a special kind of exhilaration in knowing that he didn’t _need_ to say it back, in knowing that Thomas felt safe in Jimmy’s love, in knowing that Thomas would understand perfectly when Jimmy said: “Take me to bed, babe.”


End file.
